


Date Ransom

by TheShatteredRose



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/pseuds/TheShatteredRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Drabble - Sycamore/Calem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a bit of spamming for Valentine’s Day. I don’t really celebrate it, but other people do, so I hope you’ll enjoy reading and maybe you’ll get a few ideas to try for yourselves :3

Sycamore was in a bit of a bother. He had been hard at work going through some research papers. Oh, sure, he should have done those ages ago, but that was a minor detail. Besides, that wasn’t what had him in a bother.

His coat was missing. His white professor’s coat that only highly regarded professors wore. It had gone missing!

And he was baffled as to how it had gone missing. He swore that he was wearing it before he had a much deserved nap. Well, he was kinda wearing it. He was using it as an impromptu blanket. He often did that and it was handy for when he woke up he could just throw it back on.

It was always fun dramatically throwing the coat around his shoulders and theatrically placing his arms into the sleeves. It gave him a charismatic flare to his persona.

Anyway, where could it have gone?

Pacing his office while scratching the back of his head, Sycamore looked around in utter confusion. He may have misplaced a folder or two in his time, but never his coat. He had an image to uphold.

During his search, Sycamore ran a hand through his hair and felt a slight tugging. Pausing, he felt something light stuck in his hair. It felt like a piece of paper. And as he pulled his hand away, the square piece of paper floated to the floor. It was actually a sticky-note.

He picked it up, mildly wondering why he had a sticky-note in his hair and read it. He had to do a double-take when reading the words. Soon, a smile of pure amusement appeared on his lips.

The note was actually a ransom note.

_“If you want to see your coat again, meet me at Restaurant Le Yeah at 6pm and be prepared to by me dinner. Don’t be late or your coat might meet a nasty stain. Calem.”_

My, was this a creative request for a date? And to think that Calem was the one to take the incentive! Calem must have entered his office while he was napping, stole his coat and left a sticky-note on his hair.

He turned the note over and realised that there was more writing on the other side.

_“And yes, it is Valentine’s Day, in case you have forgotten.”_

Ooh, right. It was Valentine’s Day! How oddly romantic of Calem.

He carefully placed the note into the top draw on his desk. He was going to keep it as proof that Calem asked him out first. And that he could be quite creative as well.

Now, there was no more time to waste. He had better get to Restaurant Le Yeah before the 6pm deadline. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to his coat, hm? And he wouldn’t want to waste such a romantic opportunity with such a guard and compassionate young man!


End file.
